Distance
by Kaito Akahime
Summary: 'Hanya melihatnya saja aku sudah puas ko.' Yakin? (Warning : Little OOC, Summary Gaje)


'_Hanya memandangmu saja aku sudah puas' Itu yang kukatakan pada diriku sendiri dulu, tapi ternyata itu salah… Pada akhirnya… Aku menginginkanmu…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISTANCE**

**Kuroko no Basuke – Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Midorima Shintarou x OC**

**Genre : Romance and Friendship**

**Warning : Little OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepasang iris coklatku memandangmu diam-diam dari balik buku yang kubaca. Pemandangan yang sudah tidak aneh bagiku, kau menatap kesal pada Takao-_kun_ yang sepertinya lagi-lagi menggodamu. Tanpa sadar aku terkekeh pelan saat melihat kau mulai berteriak marah karena Takao-_kun_ mengambil sebuah mainan kodok berwarna hijau dari tanganmu yang katanya itu adalah _lucky item_-mu hari ini.

Karena sifatmu yang sangat mempercayai ramalan inilah orang-orang disekitarmu memandangmu aneh dan agak segan untuk mendekatimu, belum lagi kau adalah pemain basket andalan Shutoku dan juga mantan anggota _Kiseki no Sedai _dari SMP Teiko, hal itulah yang membuat orang lain semakin segan padamu. Hanya Takao-_kun_ lah yang bisa bicara se-akrab itu denganmu dan dia juga memberikan panggilan yang manis padamu (aku yakin kau akan marah jika tahu aku bicara begini).

Aah… Kadang aku iri pada Takao-_kun_… Aku juga ingin berbicara akrab denganmu. Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa…

Tidak, bukan karena aku menganggapmu aneh atau apa, aku hanya… Tidak berani? Yah, bisa dibilang begitu. Aku tidak berani menghadapi aura dinginmu itu, dan juga takut jika kau mengabaikanku. Jadilah aku seperti sekarang ini. Diam-diam memperhatikanmu atau mencuri pandang saat pelajaran berlangsung (terima kasih karena kita sekelas dan bangkumu terlihat jelas dari bangkuku), atau kadang diam-diam menontonmu saat sedang latihan di klub basket tanpa seorangpun yang tahu.

Hihi… Seperti seorang _stalker_ ya? Yah, tidak apalah jika aku dianggap seperti itu, yang penting aku tidak pernah bermaksud melukaimu atau apapun itu yang biasa dilakukan seorang _stalker_. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu… Itu saja. Karena bagiku, melihat wajahmu saja sudah membuatku senang… Setidaknya untuk sekarang ini.

Aku sendiri bingung bagaimana awalnya aku bisa menyukaimu, bahkan aku sampai mencari tahu apa yang kau sukai selain basket dan ramalan, seperti, apa musik kesukaanmu, model baju yang kau suka, makanan kesukaan, dan banyak lagi. Aku benar-benar ingin tahu banyak tentangmu. Aku ingin menunggu sampai kau bisa memperlihatkan hatimu yang seenarnya dibalik wajah kakumu itu padaku.

Kau yang mungkin merasa diperhatikan sejak tadi olehku akhirnya melihat ke arahku dengan sepasang iris hijau yang tertutupi oleh kacamata. Wajahku terasa panas saat pandangan mata kita bertemu. Buru-buru aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke buku yang aku pegang.

"Ng? Shin-_chan_? Ada apa?" tanya Takao-_kun _bingung karena tiba-tiba kau terdiam dan melihat ke arahku. 'Degg' jantungku berdebar dua kali lebih kencang karena panik sekaligus malu, untunglah jawabanmu menyelamatkanku.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Sudahlah, ayo ke klub. Aku tidak mau mendapat lemparan nanas dari Miyaji-_senpai_." Jawabmu dengan nada datar sambil membenarkan letak posisi kacamatamu yang agak merosot.

"Aah… _Ha'i… Ha'i…_" Dan kalian berduapun pergi meninggalkan kelas yang sekarang hanya tersisa sedikit murid. Namun sekilas sebelum Takao-_kun_ keluar dari kelas, aku melihatnya tersenyum tipis ke arahku. Sebuah senyuman yang sulit di artikan, akupun semakin menundukkan pandanganku.

Sebetulnya apa arti dari senyumnya itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Shin-_chan_…" Panggil Takao-_kun_ pada Midorima-_kun_ saat mereka makan siang di atap. Hei, Jangan berpikir aku menguntit mereka! Aku duluan yang berada disini untuk membaca buku, tapi mereka tidak menyadarinya karena terhalang sebuah tembok, jadi ini hanya Ke-Be-Tu-Lan. Midorima-_kun _tidak menjawab dan hanya melirikan matanya ke arah Takao-_kun_.

"Kau menyukai Kitagawa-_san_?"

'Degg'. Jantungku langsung berdetak kencang mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ah, aku tidak mau dengar! Tapi penasaran…

"Ke-kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu-nanodayo?!" Terlihat semburat merah di pipi Midorima-_kun_, dan terdengar tawa kecil dari mulut Takao-_kun_.

"Habisnya, Shin-_chan _sering terlihat diam-diam menatap ke arah Kitagawa-_san_!"

Melihat ke arahku? Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin! Yang ada aku yang diam-diam melihat ke arahnya!

"Dan lagi, aku juga sering melihat Kitagawa-_san _mencuri pandang ke arahmu, dan hei, apa kau tahu? Kitagawa-_san _sering datang melihatmu latihan, loh! Sama seperti kau yang sering diam-diam mempehatikannya saat membaca! Hahaha." Cibir Takao-_kun_ disertai tawanya. Ah tidak! Hentikan Takao-_kun_! Jangan bicara lebih dari ini! Aah! Rasanya aku ingin keluar dan membekap mulutnya! Wajahku sudah tidak terkontrol lagi sekarang.

"I-ITU TIDAK BENAR-NANODAYO!" Sanggah Midorima-_kun _keras, sehingga membuat Takao-_kun _menghentikan tawanya, aku juga terkejut, karena ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar dia bicara sekeras itu.

"Jangan bercanda Takao, aku hanya menyukai wanita yang lebih tua! Jadi mana mungkin aku menyukainya?! Lagipula jangan membicarakan hal tidak penting seperti ini-nanodayo!"

Dadaku terasa sakit mendengar perkataan Midorima-_kun _itu. Aku meremas ujung rok _saifuku_-ku, buru-buru bangkit dari dudukku, dan berlari keluar dari tempat persembunyianku, sehingga membuat keduanya kaget.

"Ki-Kitagawa…"

Aku mengabaikan panggilan Midorima-_kun _dan terus berlari, lari dan terus lari, tidak peduli dengan teguran guru atau siswa lain yang menatapku heran. Tanpa kusadari aku berlari hingga sampai di halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi. Aku langsung jatuh terduduk, air mataku yang menetes kubiarkan begitu saja. Memalukan. Hei Izumi, sebetulnya apa yang kau lakukan selama ini?

"Apa menyerah saja ya?" Tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Toh aku tidak mungkin jadi wanita yang ia suka. Hhh… Ternyata aku memang menginginkannya…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Empat hari berlalu, aku sudah tidak lagi mengejar Midorima-_kun_, namun aku tetap saja diam-diam memperhatikannya, walau tidak sesering dulu. Ternyata aku tidak bisa berhenti dari 'kegiatan'ku yang satu itu.

"Kitagawa-_san_." Panggil seseorang padaku yang jelas membuatku terkejut.

"Ta-Takao-_kun_!" Orang yang kusebut namanya barusan hanya tesenyum (nyengir) padaku. Karena tumben-tumbennya dia mengajakku bicara. Setelah kejadian itu, dia dan Midorima-_kun _lah orang yang paling kuhindari.

"Hehe… Tidak perlu terkejut begitu…" Kata Takao-_kun _sambil menepuk-nepuk pundakku, Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Ada apa, Takao-_kun_?" Tanyaku akhirnya, namun bukannya menjawab dia malah merangkulku.

"_Naa_, Kitagawa-_san_, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Bisik Takao-_kun _yang jelas membuat wajahku agak memerah, dan gara-gara itu juga teman-teman sekelas menatap kami curiga, termasuk _dia_.

"Ta-Takao-_kun_, jangan terlalu dekat…" Kataku sambil mendorongnya sedikit agar agak menjauh, namun ia tidak mempedulikannya. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Tidak, tidak bisa disini. Ayo ikut denganku!" Tanpa aba-aba Takao-_kun _menarik tanganku untuk kelua dari kelas, sekilas aku melihat ke arah Midorima-_kun_, dan dia menatap kami tajam seperti pandangan… Tidak suka? Ah sudahlah, paling hanya imajinasiku. Itu tidak mungkin kan?

"Jadi, Takao-_kun_… Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sampai menyeretku ke atap begini?" Tanyaku kesal pada lelaki dihadapanku ini, dan lagi-lagi ia hanya memberikan cengiran bodohnya.

"Hehe… _Gomen_, Kitagawa-_san_…" Aku hanya menatapnya tidak sabar. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan berbelit-belit. Kitagawa-_san _suka pada Shin-_chan_?" Tanyanya _to the point _yang langsung sukses membuat wajahku memerah, dan dia hanya tertawa puas.

"Ja-jangan tertawa!" Kataku sambil menutupi wajahku dengan kedua tanganku, namun Takao-_kun _semakin menertawakanku.

"Hhh… Kitagawa-_san_… Kau lucu… Kalau kau memang suka pada Shin-_chan_, kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya?" Aku terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Takao-_kun_, lalu menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak. Tidak mau." Takao-_kun _hanya menatapku bingung, "Aku bukan tipe perempuan kesukaannya. Jadi lebih baik seperti ini saja. Mengaguminya tanpa perlu balasan."

"Tapi kalau begitu, Shin-_chan _tidak akan tahu perasaanmu…"

"… Begitu juga… Tidak apa-apa…" Kataku sambil menundukkan pandanganku.

"Hhh… Baiklah, kalau itu maumu… Tapi kuharap Kitagawa-_san _tidak menyesal nanti…" Hening diantara kami, hanya ada suara daun yang bergemerisik karena terkena angin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mengganti _uwabaki_-ku dengan sepatu biasa, sudah waktunya pulang, gedung sekolah juga sudah sepi. Kenapa aku baru pulang? Terima kasih atas tugas yang diberikan padaku sebagai yang mendapat giliran menjaga perpustakaan, aku harus membereskan perpustakaan dulu. Rasanya ingin cepat pulang, tapi sepertinya aku sedang sial. Hujan deras dan aku tidak membawa payung. Akupun memutuskan untuk berteduh sebentar hingga hujan agak reda di depan pintu masuk gedung sekolah. Namun betapa terkejutnya aku karena melihat sebuah sosok lain dengan postur tegap dan berambut hijau yang juga sedang berteduh. Ah sial! Kenapa harus sekarang?!

Akupun berpura-pura cuek, aku hanya berdiri diam disampingnya sambil menatap hujan deras yang tengah turun. Hening diantara kami, tidak ada satupun yang berbicara. Tapi kebiasaanku kumat, lagi-lagi aku diam-diam menatapnya, dan tanpa sengaja pandangan kami bertemu. Kamipun salin memalingkan wajah. Aku meremas ujung rokku sambil menunduk.

"Kitagawa." Panggilnya padaku tiba-tiba, aku menatap ke arahnya. "Ini bukannya aku penasaran, tapi waktu itu apa yang kau dan Takao bicarakan-nanodayo?"

Apa-apaan itu? Ah aku baru ingat dia itu _tsundere_…

"Bukan apa-apa, bukan hal penting." Jawabku singkat. Dia sepertinya penasaran, ingin tahu lebih lanjut, tapi dasar _tsundere_…

"Begitukah." Hening lagi diantara kami. Dadaku terasa sakit. Apa ini rasanya berada didekat orang yang kita sukai namun bertepuk sebelah tangan?

"Kitagawa." Panggilnya lagi. "A-Apa yang dikatakan Takao waktu itu benar?"

"So-soal apa?"

"Kau yang sering datang melihatku latihan."

Ukh… Aku harus menjawab apa?

"A-ah… Yang itu… Ja-jangan dipikirkan, oke? Aku hanya suka melihatmu latihan, eh-bukan! Maksudku… Ng…" Sial, kenapa malah gelagapan begini?! "Ma-maaf Midorima-_kun_! Aku duluan!" Aku bermaksud kabur, namun tangan besarnya menahanku.

"Ini masih hujan-nanodayo!" Dan aku pun dengan bodohnya menurut untuk kembali lagi disisinya. Gugup. Hanya kata itu yang bisa menggambarkan perasaanku sekarang. Bagaimana perasanmu jika orang yang kau suka menggenggam tanganmu? Dan sepertinya aku terlalu rakus karena menginginkan hal yang lebih dari ini. Ini… Tidak… Boleh… Secepatnya aku melepas genggaman tangan Midorima-_kun_ sehingga membuatnya menatapku, segera aku mengubah posisiku menjadi dihadapannya.

"Kitagawa?" Iris hijaunya menatapku bingung, karena aku hanya menunduk. Aku menarik nafasku. Sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali.

"Aku suka Midorima-_kun_!" Ucapku tiba-tiba padanya, aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang karena aku menunduk. Akupun melanjutkan ucapanku. "Aku sangat menyukai Midorima-_kun_ sejak dulu! Aku tidak peduli Midorima-_kun_ menyukai wanita yang lebih tua atau apa, yang pasti aku suka Midorima-_kun_!" Ah, aku mulai ngawur. Wajahku sangat panas sekarang, hening lagi diantara kami.

"Po-pokoknya seperti itu! Sudah ya, aku duluan!" Kataku buru-buru pergi, lagipula hujannya sudah agak reda. Ya, aku tidak butuh jawaban, yang penting aku sudah mengatakan perasaanku. Tapi tiba-tiba sepasang tangan merengkuhku erat dari belakang.

"De-dengarkan jawabanku dulu, _baka_-nodayo!"

Aku merasakan Midorima-_kun _menempelkan dahinya di puncak kepalaku (mengingat perbedaan tinggi badan kami). Perlahan dia melepaskan pelukannya padaku sehingga aku bisa menatapnya. Dan aku melihat wajahnya yang benar-benar merah.

"A-aku juga tertarik padamu-nodayo… Izinkan aku lebih mengenalmu lebih dalam…" Ucapnya dengan nada khas seorang _tsundere_. Mataku membulat sempurna mendengar kata-katanya, aku tersenyum dan memeluknya.

"Terima kasih… Midorima-_kun_…" Bisikku. Wajahnya yang tadi terkejut sekarang membuat sebuah senyuman yang samar dan membalas pelukanku.

Tapi tiba-tiba… 'Ckrek' suara sebuah kamera _handphone_ menghancurkan moment romantis kami. Kami pun menoleh dan terlihatlah seseorang dengan rambut hitam disertai cengiran di wajahnya saat melihat layar _handphone_nya.

"Ups, maaf mengganggu moment romantis kalian…"

"Takao-_kun_!" "Takao!" Kata kami bersamaan dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Hehe… Yosh! Ini akan kuperlihatkan pada para _senpai_! Ah kalau perlu pada pemain Seirin yang waktu itu!"

"TAAAKAAAOOO!" Teriak Midorima-_kun_, diapun mengejar Takao-_kun_, sementara aku melihat mereka sambil tersenyum geli.

Aah… Terbuka pada perasaan sendiri lebih baik kan daripada harus ditahan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

**Author's note:**

**Yah, ini ide fic yang mendadak muncul dimalam hari… Niatnya mah buat ultah Midorima, tapi gaada kesan ultahnya sama sekali… Hahaha gomennasai… "-w-)a**

**Yosh! Otanjoubi omedetou Midorima! Moga langgeng sama Takao! xD #salah**

**Yasudahlah, ditunggu kritik, saran, dkk di kotak review minna-san~**

**Makasih buat yang udah baca~**

**See you in other fic ;)**

**Sign, Kaito Akahime**


End file.
